degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Boycott the Caf/— Ultimate Degrassi Episode Survivor: Season 2 —
http://i1228.photobucket.com/albums/ee441/46raspberry7/degrassiau800x600.jpg Welcome to the Season 2 Episode Survivor! Our ultimate goal is to compile the winners of all past seasons for an ultimate round of survivor. We've completed one Survivor so far (thanks to everyone for all your participation!) ---- Rules : The first round will last 3 days ending at 12 AM EST on 10/14. From that point on the rounds will last roughly 24 hours. You have only one vote to cast, with the exception of a tie breaker round (If it does come down to a tie for any of the episodes, I'll add another 24 hours on to the round). Vote for your least favorite episode and the one with the highest tally is out of survivor. The last remaining episode wins! :) If you need help understanding this game, check out this blog post :http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Haley%E2%99%AA/Degrassi_Wiki_Survivor!:%29 "This season saw the Degrassi Community School expand to include grades 9 through 12, and with the new expansion came new characters, a few of which would become perhaps as popular as any characters in Degrassi history. This season showcased a relationship over a decade in the making, culminating in the wedding of two of the Degrassi franchise's most iconic characters. It also featured characters dealing with physical abuse, alcohol, sexuality, an eating disorder, ethnic identity, and in the case of one, a sexual assault that would take years to fully resolve. Please consider the 2 part episodes as a whole and vote on it as one as opposed to preferring part 1 over 2. Also take in consideration the b and c plots. For your convenience we’ve listed a brief summary of the episode." 201/202- When Doves Cry As a new school year begins, Degrassi expands into a full fledged high school encompassing Grades 7 through 12. Newcomer Craig catches the eye of Emma and Manny, and makes a friend in Sean, but his home life is less than perfect as he deals with an abusive father. When Joey, Craig's step-father finds out, he invites Craig to live with him instead. Ashley continues to find herself ignored by everyone except Terri. In his quest to date an older woman, J.T. asks Paige out, but she refuses. Her friends agree to Paige money so she can fix her bad haircut, on the condition she goes out with J.T.. They go on a date, and actually have a good time, until J.T. finds out she was paid. 203- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Spike tells Emma she's dating her old school friend, Archie "Snake" Simpson, who also happens to be Emma's teacher. After Spike cancels a girls' night with Emma in order to attend an Elvis Costello concert with Snake instead, Craig helps Emma and Manny crash the seniors' '80s dance. Meanwhile, Spinner and Jimmy enter the breakdancing contest to win tickets to a Maple Leafs game, but do not fare well against new kid Marco. 204- Karma Chameleon Ashley attempts to make amends for her actions at her house party, but ends up with fewer friends than before after agreeing to a date with Sean. Toby becomes smitten with the new girl, Kendra, without realizing she's Spinner's sister. 205- Weird Science Emma becomes uncomfortable about winning the Science Fair competition given the relationship between her mother and Mr. Simpson, one of the judges. Matters are complicated further when Manny accidentally e-mails the entire class the details of the relationship. Meanwhile, Spinner is having trouble controlling his erections, and Jimmy takes advantage of the situation by volunteering Spinner to act out a romantic role in drama class. 206- Drive Craig thinks he has free rein to drive after Joey asks Craig to move a car on his used car lot. When Joey goes out of town for the weekend, Craig and his friends take one of Joey's cars for a joyride, but they get caught. Ashley considers getting her belly-button pierced to impress her new friend, Ellie. 207/208- Shout After a soccer match with Degrassi's rival Bardell, Paige attends a party thrown by one of the Bardell players, where she is victim of date rape. To get her mind off of her sexual assault, Paige reforms her old band and they enter a competition. The song Ashley wants to use, though, hits a little too close to home for Paige. J.T. and Toby have trouble sharing a locker. Later, Liberty does a school project on J.T. and he doesn't appreciate the attention. He makes fun of her and eventually calls her boring, leading Liberty to become "adventurous" and decorate his locker, causing J.T. to get in trouble. 209- Mirror in the Bathroom Tired of being known as "the computer geek", Toby decides to join the wrestling team when he sees how popular Sean is. Determined to be accepted, Toby begins to trains excessively, and starts to develop an eating disorder. Meanwhile, Terri attempts to hide her job as a plus-size model to her friends. 210- Take My Breath Away Manny finally decides to ask Craig out on a date after crushing on him for months but the next day, each of them seem to remember the evening differently while recounting the event to their friends. Ellie writes anonymous love notes to Marco, but he thinks they were sent by Hazel, who also likes him. 211- Don't Believe the Hype Hazel is the prime suspect when a Muslim girl she taunts is discriminated against on International Day. However, Hazel is hiding the truth of her own Muslim background. Meanwhile, as Liberty struggles in the sewing portion of home economics, J.T. is breezing through and agrees to pass his projects off as hers in order to avoid embarrassment for both of them. 212/213- White Wedding It's a big day for many people as the wedding of Spike and Snake approaches; Craig, Toby, and J.T. attempt to convince Joey to throw a bachelor party complete with strippers for Snake, Emma wrestles with her relationship with Sean after Manny invites him to the wedding, and Spike debates whether or not to tell Snake about her pregnancy. 214- Careless Whisper Ellie wants more than just friendship with Marco, but he cannot resolve feelings of confusion concerning his sexuality when he finds that, while he wants to, he cannot bring himself to kiss Ellie. When she realizes the truth, she promises not to tell anyone and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Toby wants to spend every second with Kendra, but she soon feels suffocated. 215- Hot for Teacher J.T. gets in trouble in science class but he is elated when his punishment is spending a week after school with hot teacher Ms. Hatzilakos. Jimmy and Spinner decide to start a "truth pact", which ends up endangering their friendship. 216- Message in a Bottle Emma and Sean are a couple again and she invites him over to her house for dinner, but a misunderstanding with Spike and Snake leads him to storming out. He heads over to a party at Jimmy's place, and begins to raid the liquor cabinet. He is convinced he has lost Emma again, but when she catches up with him and he explains the pressure he is under at home, she reassures him she still has faith in him. Meanwhile, Jimmy is hoping a "special invite" to Ashley will lead to him and her re-igniting their relationship. 217- Relax Liberty is upset when she does not make the girls hockey team, and when Ms. Hatzilakos makes her team manager she throws herself into the job, but begins to take it too seriously, especially after she coaches the girls in a game against the boys for the right to Joey's money towards new uniforms. Meanwhile, Terri reads Paige's palm and finds no life line which leads her to believe that Paige's days are numbered. 218- Dressed in Black With the relationship between Jimmy and Ashley seemingly back on track, she begins to doubt herself when Jimmy tells her he preferred her old look to her new Gothic image. Meanwhile, after a sex education class, J.T. convinces Toby to purchase condoms in preparation for a sexual encounter with Kendra, something that neither Kendra nor Spinner take kindly to. 219- Fight for Your Right When Emma's protest against genetically modified foods in the cafeteria is all but ignored by Mr. Raditch, it inadvertently leads to a food fight. When she gets the chance to apologize, she stands firm and finds herself suspended. Meanwhile, Spinner becomes frustrated that he can't afford anything while his best friend Jimmy seems to get everything he wants from his father. Spinner's jealously leads him to steal Jimmy's MP3 player when it's left unattended. 220- How Soon Is Now? Paige has had six months of counseling to help get over her rape, but when her attacker Dean returns to Degrassi for a basketball game, she refuses to cheer at the game. When Spinner and J.T. learn the truth, they pick a fight with him to defend her honour. Ellie and Marco are filming a "commercial" for Mr. Simpson's class, but they have fights about what the commercial's style should be. After an argument, Ellie comes to apologize to him, and Marco officially comes out to her. 221/222- Tears Are Not Enough Craig's dad reappears in his life and Craig asks him for help with his Science final exam. They start to spend time together. However, after an argument over whether Craig should move back in with his father or not, Craig shoves his father and his father smacks him across the face. They then argue some more and his father drives off. Later that night, Craig's father dies in a car accident. To the surprise of everyone, Craig returns to school right away and acts "normal." His pent up emotions boil over, though, causing him to trash the dance. Terri, whose own mother passed away, is able to console him. Meanwhile, JT is in a rough spot when Liberty agrees to tutor him on the condition that he accompanies her to the school dance. At the dance, Paige and Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy, and Ashley and Craig compete to win Luau King and Queen. ---- Note : 'I should've put this on the other Degrassi Survivor Blog Post but, I didn't for some reason. I'd just like to thank so much, and give credit to to where credit is due, so thanks "Degrassi Fanforum" for this fun game. :) If you wanna check out there site click this, and if you wanna see how their game of this turned out for this Season click this ---- '''Eliminated : ' '''Round 1 : Relax Round 2 : White Wedding Round 3 : Don't believe the Hype Round 4 : Karma Chameleon Round 5 : Hot for Teacher Round 6 : Dressed in Black Round 7 : Careless Whisper ''' '''Round 8 : Weird Science Round 9 : Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Round 10 : Fight for your Right Round 11 : Drive Round 12 : Mirror in the Bathroom Round 13 : Take My Breath Away Round 14 : Message in a Bottle Round 15 : How Soon Is Now? Round 16 : Shout Round 17 : Tears Are Not Enough Winner : When Doves Cry ---- Hope you guys enjoy, and have fun with this! And, the voting starts now! RouRo Category:Blog posts